This invention relates to commemorative cards, e.g., for birthdays, anniversaries or as condolences in the case of bereavements.
The card is preferably formed from a water impervious sheet plastics material although it can be formed from other suitable materials such as waxed or plastics coated paper or card.
The card of the present invention may be printed with any suitable pattern, design or ornament and with any suitable wording such as a birthday or anniversary greeting or a message of sympathy. At least one area or region of the card may be adapted to receive ink so that a personal message or signature can be handwritten thereon. Thus, for example, at least one area or region of the card may be chemically etched or treated to render it receptive to ink or a paper label may be adhered or otherwise secured over said area or region for the reception of a handwritten message or signature.
The card may be recessed or otherwise formed, e.g. as by vacuum forming or the like, to receive a flower or flowers.
The means for mounting at least one flower on the card may be of any suitable kind and may comprise, for example, one or more clips or ties. A particularly suitable form of mounting means comprises slitting the card to provide a pair of spaced oppositely directed lugs over which a small elastic band can be engaged to retain a flower.
The card of the present invention may be used with either artificial or fresh flowers. For use with fresh flowers means is provided for supplying moisture to the flower or flowers. Such moisture providing means may comprise, for example, a hard foamed plastics material such as that sold under the Registered Trademark "Oasis" which will retain water and into which the stem of a flower or flowers can be inserted. The hard foamed plastics material may be contained in a pocket or recess formed in or on card, e.g., on the rear surface of the card so that the hard foamed plastics material will be concealed from view. Alternatively, the moisture providing means could comprise a small tube or phial of plastics or other suitable material adapted to contain water or cotton wool or other suitable material soaked in water, the tube or phial being provided with suitable sealing means to provide a seal around the stem of a flower or flowers if desired or necessary.
If desired, a transparent or transluscent cover, e.g. of plastics material, may be provided which will cooperate with the card to enclose a flower mounted on the card and such cover may serve both to protect the flower and to preserve moisture to delay drying out of a flower or flowers.
Where a card according to the present invention is intended as a condolence in the case of a bereavement then the card may comprise at least one spike, pin or the like which can be inserted into the ground, e.g. in a Garden of Remembrance.